


Cие увидеть не дано мне

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Gaslighting, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Его снова окружают отмеченные. Как всегда. Он всегда былтак близко.





	Cие увидеть не дано мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Which I Am Forbidden To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916983) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7733424).
> 
> В названии текста и частей использован текст «Бесплодной земли» Т.С. Элиота в переводе В. Топорова.

**I. Погребение мёртвого**

Всю вторую половину дня Корво говорит. Солнечный свет неторопливо перемещается по комнате. Подсвечивает на короткий миг расставленные на столах склянки и отражается от них безумными узорами. Цепляется за остриё брошенного после какого-то опыта скальпеля и золотит его раскалённым огнём. Падает на раскрытый как бутон динамик аудиографа; падает на распустившиеся цветы в клумбах, и те, что пандуссийские — огромные, тяжёлые, сочные — тянутся к нему и поворачиваются, следуя за ним, как за компасом. 

Сейчас солнце опустилось низко, свет стал оранжевым, а небо горит. Сквозь искажённое стекло в стенах теплицы Соколов видит смутные очертания дымоходов и ещё более смутный дым. Корво, низко свесив голову и сняв перчатки, держит правой рукой левую. Его пальцы то и дело обводят метку, пока он говорит. Он упоминает сон о разбитых улицах, о целях далеко внизу, о _падении_ ; метка на этом месте вспыхивает золотом, и Соколову приходится одёрнуть себя, чтобы не податься вперёд. Не считая этого, магия неподвижна. Корво неподвижен. Неподвижен и Соколов: сплошное внимание, даже не делает заметки, и в этом оцепенении только дикие пандуссийские цветы продолжают поворачиваться сантиметр за сантиметром, дрожит воздух от произносимых лордом-защитником слов и издаёт негромкое механическое жужжание аудиограф. 

А теперь солнце опускается за крыши, и свет в теплице потусторонний, словно сама Бездна, о которой говорил Корво, но его голос затихает, и всякое движение прекращается с концами. 

Щёлкает перфокарта. Тарахтит и останавливается. Это происходит уже в шестой раз. Соколов не тянется заменить её. 

Он подумывал делать заметки о языке тела, о своеобразных деталях, которые нельзя запечатлеть в аудиограмме, но лист у него под рукой пустует. Корво говорил, словно ходил во сне. Он говорил как тот, кто уже не совсем здесь, больше не совсем человек.

Возможно, так и есть. 

Соколов берёт ручку, вертит её в пальцах. Закрывает колпачком. Снимает колпачок. Закрывает снова. 

— Это всё, — говорит наконец Корво. Голос звучит так, будто у него першит в горле. — Вроде бы. Это… всё.  
— Все твои взаимодействия с…  
— Да.  
— Всё, что ты помнишь о его воплощениях, его манерах, его…  
— Да. 

Соколов крякает и поднимается. Колени хрустят. Он отходит, наливает воды в лейку и методично поливает цветы. Тем, что пандуссийские, родом с горной вершины в глубине континента, где дождь идёт триста двадцать дней в году, требуется неусыпный присмотр. Они особенно чувствительны к перепаду кислотности в почве. Соколов использует их, чтобы изучить воздействие разных видов удобрений. Клумба, которая ближе всего к столу, удобрена коровьим экскрементом; следующая — человеческим; следующая — прахом, добытым из крематория на Боттл-стрит, одна половина чумным, вторая здоровым. Видимой разницы это не дало. Одна из клумб удобрена человеческой кровью из медкабинета за крематорием, и цветы в ней красочные. Растут буйно. Последняя клумба удобрена разведённой ворванью, и цветы там тонкие, словно бумажные, и сияют, если их подсветить, бело-зелёным. 

Безусловно, никто не додумался до такого эксперимента. Безусловно, это должно быть интересно. 

— Что потребовалось бы, чтобы привлечь его внимание? — буднично спрашивает он. Старается сделать вид, что голос не выдаёт, как перехватило сердце. — Мне нужно было бы быть — как ты сказал? Интересным. 

Корво издаёт звук, словно крыса, на которую наступили. 

— Удачи.  
— Почему? — Земля впитывает всю воду подчистую. — Мои изобретения перевернули с ног на голову всю Империю. Я вылечил чуму. _Его_ чуму, что бы кто ни думал про Бэрроуза; если посмотреть на данные, то становится ясно, что чума пошла от сверхъестественного начала. Он же наверняка должен злиться из-за китобойного промысла, разве нет? И…  
— Неважно, что ты сделал. Важно то, что…

Корво запинается, словно его ударили. Соколов оглядывается через плечо. Лорд-защитник сидит абсолютно неподвижно, как вытесанная статуя, смотрит нечитаемым взглядом тёмных глаз в никуда. Он привык сидеть вот так, понимает вдруг Соколов, на крышах, в камере, по капризу существа, которое играет с ним, как по нотам. Это слабость Корво: его действия и его желания направлены на одну-единственную цель. Он предсказуемый. 

Корво скучен. Он простой человек с простой работой, и всё, чего он жаждет, тоже простое, но это у него магия на кончиках пальцев, и это несправедливо. 

— Важно то, _что_ ты есть, — с усилием говорит тот наконец. 

Соколов фыркает и бормочет что-то иноязычное и очень грубое себе под нос. Он ждёт, но продолжения не следует. Корво снова хмурится, дальше разглядывая левую руку. Соколов делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы. 

— Благодарю, — неохотно говорит он. Пауза. — Я твой должник за это. 

Корво согласно мычит. 

— Больше, чем только за это. 

Соколов хмурится. Этот разговор у них уже состоялся — уклончивый, обрывистый, неловкий, но состоялся. Они никогда не общались наедине вот так, и ещё ни разу — так долго, но ни Джессамина, ни Колдридж, ни положение Соколова, ни шесть месяцев Фуги под правлением Хайрема не должны до сих пор маячить между ними. Это всё должно упокоиться в земле (влажной, удобренной прахом земле). Соколов ставит лейку обратно. 

— Я думал, мы это уже прошли. Люди вроде нас…

А когда он моргает в следующее мгновение, Корво возникает прямо перед ним, и Соколов, прошипев ругательство, отпрыгивает назад. Окидывает взглядом полосу пустого пола между ними. 

— Какой это вид магии? Перемещение в пространстве или во времени, или, возможно… 

Когда он снова моргает, Корво уже нет. 

Дверь в теплицу раскачивается. Взад-вперёд. Скрипит петлями (в день похищения, незадолго до того, как Корво пробрался к нему, служанки смазали их, к его вящему раздражению; с тех пор по его указанию петли больше не смазывались). От этого по помещению пляшут более яркие, более насыщенные всполохи. Теплица светится, стеклянный потолок мерцает, как поверхность моря, и всё вокруг красное, медное, золотое. Идеальная инверсия сине-пурпурной реальности с тенями темнее глубокого моря, которую так долго описывал Корво. 

Глупый, мелочный, невыносимый. 

Соколов фыркает и идёт прибираться. Он поливает остальные цветы. Наводит порядок на столе. Собирает все аудиограммы. Вставляет последнюю в аудиограф, чтобы проверить качество записи, и голос Корво плывёт по помещению, как призрак. 

_— ...что-то насчёт того, что ты не особенный. Не помню точно. Что-то насчёт того, что ты считаешь левиафана с бивнями трофеем..._

Соколов бьёт по кнопке промотки вперёд.

_— Неважно, что ты сделал._

Перфокарта хрипит. Звук почти тонет в шипении. Соколов делает громче. 

_— Важно то..._

Где-то под помехами от выкрученной громкости звучит нота, словно звон камертона. Теплится, чистая. 

_— Он услышит,_ — бормочет голос. Мягкий и мелодичный, ничуть не обеспокоенный. Переливающийся, как солнечный свет, отражённый в воде. — _Не говори ничего._

**II. Игра в шахматы**

_Важно,_ сказал тогда Корво с усилием, вопреки приказу Чужого, _то, **что** ты есть._

Спустившись в свой кабинет, Соколов составляет список. 

_Королевский лекарь_  
Глава Академии  
Натурфилософ  
Изобретатель  
Живописец  
Анатом (люди, китообразные)  
Биолог (пандуссийская флора)  
Патолог  
Умеренные навыки в разных сферах научного, псевдонаучного и технического характера, в том числе астрономии, астрологии и т.д. 

И так далее. 

На несколько страниц. 

Он не выключает аудиограф, пока работает, и всякий раз, когда мигает свет, или чернила оставляют кляксу, или водяные мельницы в подвале жужжат, он останавливается, встаёт и проигрывает запись. Помех нет. Голосов тоже. Он не ожидает их услышать, конечно, но (как на разные лады утверждается в его списках) он учёный. Обстоятельность не помешает. 

Тем не менее, составлять список того, чем кто-то является и не является — это умопомрачительно субъективное занятие. Соколов возвращается к тому, что уже записал. Список наград. Список женщин. Список изобретений. Список портретов. Список тех, с кого эти портреты писались: Дауд, Далила Копперспун, Моррис Салливан, Корво Аттано, Вера Морей… 

Он постукивает ручкой по столу и смотрит, как чернила высыхают, становясь из синих чёрными. 

Выходит, понимает он вдруг, что отмеченные из года в год ускользали сквозь его пальцы. Дауд, который никогда не снимал перчаток. Далила, подмастерье с любовью к цветам и безумным взглядом на цвет — Корво перерыл базу китобоев в Радшоре, когда та опустела, нашёл закопанный сейф; внутри хранились окровавленные женские перчатки, бортовой журнал, розы, мраморная пыль и обломок кости, который вибрировал и пел в его руке. Далила тоже, значит. Сам Корво. 

Вера Морей с её улыбкой, полной острых, как у миноги, зубов — её он давно подозревал. Придворный палач — про него он знал. Моррис Салливан не был отмечен, но слухи ходили, что невелика разница. Соколов пытался побеседовать с ним, но тот получил должность неспроста: он не умел ни говорить, ни писать. Каждый раз, когда Соколов или кто-то из его шпионов спускался в подземелье, там было безупречно чисто и пусто, ни следа ереси. 

Может, Чужой предупреждал палача о том, что к нему кто-то наведается. 

Интересно, нарочно ли. 

В одиночестве в своём кабинете, под присмотром полузаконченного портрета Корво в углу, Соколов продолжает свои списки. 

_Гений_  
Тивиец  
Надлежаще эгоистичен  
Обладает хорошим вкусом  
Умеренно и умышленно жизнелюбив  
Преднамеренно груб 

(Преднамеренно и никак иначе; под контролируемой эксцентричностью можно скрыть эксцентричность опасную; всё, что он делает — преднамеренно, не просто же так «гений» стоит в начале его списка.)

_Тщеславный_

(Это он вычёркивает, заменяет на «гордый», вычёркивает ещё раз и переписывает набело.)

_Амбициозный_  
Научно-ориентированный  
Пытается собрать данные в сфере, которая ранее не исследовалась с научной точки зрения 

_Следовательно:  
Интересный._

Он вспарывает бумагу, выводя черту над «й», обляпывает синими чернилами нос, ругается. Бросает взгляд на стеклянные двери, рядом с которыми стоит недописанный портрет Корво, но там никого, и некому увидеть, как он яростно оттирает лицо. 

Соколов решает отдохнуть от списков и встаёт за холст. 

Он не заканчивает портрет. Само существование Корво, существование метки на тыльной стороне его ладони кажется намеренным оскорблением. Корво однобок и предсказуем, скучен, и его не интересует магия, вшитая в самую его плоть. Соколов оттаскивает портрет подальше от света, в самый южный угол, и готовит свежий холст. 

(Корво не интересует магия, вшитая в самую его плоть, и Соколов составляет список, что бы он на его месте сделал, пока смешивает синий, фиолетовый и белый: попытался бы воспроизвести перемещение в пространстве в военных масштабах. Использовал бы магию времени, чтобы создать точный календарь, не полагающийся на астрономию. Изучил бы вес души; поставил бы эксперимент и проверил, что этот новый облучающий аппарат философа Рёнтгена сможет рассказать о человеке, в которого вселились. Проверил бы, можно ли призывать животных полезнее чумных крыс. Устроил бы агрокультурную революцию. Революционизировал бы всё.)

Он пишет по памяти. Вера Морей, какой он её видел в последний раз, но с тенями, которые указывают на то, какой она стала согласно описанию Корво. Её дорогое платье рассыпается ветошью. Её ясные глаза смотрят куда-то за пределы холста. Они неестественно синие. Синий свет у неё за спиной, синее в тенях позади неё, синее в складках её шали, синее в черноте её волос; синее в метке Чужого, которую Соколов выписывает на её обнажённой руке. К метке он подходит особенно щепетильно. Он перепроверяет пропорции и размер по трём разным источникам для верности. 

Он оттаскивает портрет в пустующий южный угол и начинает заново. 

Дауд, опять же по памяти, зверствующий и безудержный на фоне горящего города. Сам он нечёткий; город за ним выписан в резких деталях. Соколов не любит работать без живой модели — он за это костерил Далилу, как костерил её за несдержанные мазки, за избыточную краску, капающую на холст, за полное пренебрежение цветовой эстетикой, за мальчишечью причёску, за мальчишечью фигуру, за всё.

Он пишет её тоже, властную и холодную, окружённую розами с солью на краях лепестков, и метка на её руке очерчена изморозью. Он перетаскивает портрет Корво с рабочего верстака в северный угол, а портрет Веры из затенённого западного угла в южный, ставит Далилу и Дауда как по стрелкам компаса. Его снова окружают отмеченные. Как всегда. Он всегда был _так близко._

(Он подумывает набросать ещё один автопортрет и поставить посреди кабинета, чтобы завершить композицию, но это было бы совсем театральщиной. Если Соколов и делает что-то театральное, то только ради того, чтобы добиться какой-то цели.)

Он пишет придворного палача, мёртвого, на обломках алтаря, который в глаза не видел. Картина остаётся незавершённой. У палача не было метки. Он был, (не) как Соколов, недостаточно интересным. 

Он забывает о портретах на какое-то время. Посещает Башню и мастерскую Джоплина напротив Академии, наведывается проверить, как там эксперименты над оставшимися плакальщиками. Заглядывает к своим контактам на набережной и пополняет запасы индиго и карминовых чернил, фосфора, опиатов, ворвани трёхкратной фильтровки. Поливает свои пандуссийские цветы.

Он ходит по мастерской из угла в угол. Чужой не появляется. 

Портрет Корво стоит в восточном углу, где восходит солнце; портрет Дауда стоит в западном, где закатное солнце зажигает новыми красками пожар у того за спиной. Вера смотрит на юг в сторону Пандуссии, Далила — на север, домой, где всё замёрзло и вымерло. Соколов бросает на них злые взгляды. Запирает дверь. 

Той ночью ему ничего не снится, а когда он просыпается и спускается в мастерскую босиком, то выясняется, что все портреты сместились на один поворот по часовой стрелке. 

_Тщеславный,_ говорится в записке на его столе, написанной чёрными чернилами. 

_Амбициозный_  
Научно-ориентированный  
Пытается собрать данные в сфере, которая ранее не исследовалась с научной точки зрения 

_Следовательно:  
Предсказуемый._

**III. Огненная проповедь**

— Почему именно ты? — спрашивает он. 

Женщина ошеломлённо смотрит на него. Облизывает губы. Пересохшие. За ними проглядывает красное. Ей выбили зубы, какая жалость. У неё прелестное лицо где-то там, под слезами и синяками, но полный рот сломанных зубов её погубит. Если она выживет после этого, он предложит ей место в своей лаборатории по другую сторону двери камеры. 

(Он в курсе, что Пруденция иногда брала под крыло беззубых девочек, но теперь, когда город кишел жизнью, стало на порядок сложнее находить объекты для экспериментов.)

Он надеется, что смотрители оставят её в живых после этого. 

Они назвали её ведьмой. Это не так. Соколов, по-видимому, знал ровно четырёх ведьм за свою жизнь, и она не из них. Смотрители выбили ей зубы, но она не отшвырнула их прочь порывом ураганного ветра. Они приковали её к креслу, но она не рассыпалась на крыс, удирая. Они играли на шарманках с модифицированными механизмами, которые делал сам Соколов, но она только морщилась, а не истекала кровью из глаз и ушей. У неё нет сверхспособностей. Она обычная. 

— Почему именно ты? — повторяет он. Его голос сдержанный и успокаивающий. В углу жужжит аудиограф.  
— Я не знаю. — Слова звучат невнятно.  
— Но ты говорила с ним. Он наверняка сказал тебе, почему. 

Она мотает головой. 

— Я не знаю. 

Соколов сцепляет пальцы и подаётся вперёд. 

— Я буду задавать вопросы, на которые можно ответить только да или нет. Он упоминал или намекал, почему явился тебе?

Но женщина, которая не совсем ведьма, только продолжает трясти головой. 

Смотритель по левую руку от Соколова раздражённо вздыхает. Его вздох слегка отдаётся в маске. 

— Какие ритуалы ты исполняла?  
— Я… 

(Соколов стискивает пальцами переносицу и издаёт очень выразительный гортанный звук, обозначающий отчаяние.)

— Ты вшивала рыбьи кости в одежду твоего мужа? Ты ходила на берег реки и рисовала в иле знаки, чтобы призвать дождь?  
— Это оккультные штуки, — жалуется Соколов.  
— Это оккультное дело.  
— Это наука.  
— Ты макала нож в крысиную кровь и прятала его под подушкой твоего мужа? — спрашивает смотритель за правым плечом Соколова, и придворному лекарю требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не придушить того прямо на месте.  
— Заткнитесь, — рявкает он.  
— Но она…  
— Заткнитесь или я попрошу императрицу сослать вас с просветительской миссией на Пандуссию. 

Они затыкаются. Он чувствует, как они испепеляют его взглядами, но это не имеет значения. Ворваневый свет отражается в золотых масках. Отражается бликами в металле кресла, в крови и воде на полу, в слезах на лице не-ведьмы. Они сейчас находятся глубоко под Аббатством, в крошечном тускло освещённом помещении без мебели. Лампы гудят и мерцают синим. 

Подходящая обстановка для призыва. Соколов приходит к выводу, что присутствующие это наблюдение не оценят. 

Он протягивает руку и вытирает слёзы с лица женщины платком. 

— Подумай, почему он мог явиться перед тобой, и расскажи мне всё, что вспомнишь, — без нажима говорит он.

Её взгляд падает на золотые маски и возвращается к Соколову. 

— Он явился моей матери. 

По испуганным глазам он понимает, что её мать, скорее всего, ещё жива. Задумывается. 

— Чем твоя мать зарабатывает на жизнь?  
— Она — она прачка.  
— А ты?  
— Прачка. 

Он морщит нос. 

— Ты обычная.  
— Да. Да.  
— Обычная простолюдинка из низов. Предсказуемая. Что делает тебя особенной?  
— Я — ничего. Милорд. Ничего. — Её взгляд мечется. Маска, вторая маска, снова Соколов, обратно. — Он… упоминал тебя. 

Соколов цепенеет. Чувствует, как широко-широко распахиваются глаза. Смотрители подаются вперёд, как сторожевые псы. Ворвань гудит и вспыхивает, и Соколов бросает мимолётный взгляд в темноту за спиной женщины, но в тени не маячит туманной фигуры, никаких классических признаков явления вроде искажённого китовьего пения, или потопа из ниоткуда, или работающего наоборот притяжения — только женщина, которая не ведьма, и «ты», сорвавшееся с её губ. Он сглатывает. 

— Что?.. — Нет, нужно попробовать ещё раз. Лампы скулят. — Что он сказал?  
— Что ты… 

Тонкий вой, похожий на крик насекомого, служит им единственным предупреждением. 

Белоснежная вспышка и ливень осколков. Под веками вспыхивает огонь. Соколов вскрикивает и падает плашмя, закрываясь руками, когда ворваневые лампы за спиной у женщины взрываются. 

Он слышит, как по правую руку падает тело, слышит, как падает тело по левую. Тихо звякает о цементный пол металл маски. Смотрители. Когда Соколов открывает глаза, то видит только белые пятна и чёрные точки. _Послеизображения._ Он шарит вслепую, раня ладони об острые осколки, и нащупывает пульс у первого смотрителя. 

Без сознания, но ещё жив. 

Хорошо. 

Мир понемногу возвращается в фокус. Помещение изуродовано подпалинами и сажей. Воняет горелой ворванью, горелыми тряпками, горелыми волосами. Женщина мертва. Её спина приняла на себя большую часть ударной волны, огня и летящего стекла. Смотрителям, стоявшим по бокам от Соколова, досталось всё остальное. Соколов, сидевший перед женщиной, оказался закрыт её телом, как щитом. У него что-то вроде солнечного ожога на лице и руках, костюм испорчен и больше не будет прежним, но он в порядке. 

Он слишком стар для этого. 

Выругавшись, он приглаживает бороду. И борода его опаленная и хрупкая. И большая часть её осыпается прахом от прикосновения. 

**IV. Смерть от воды**

Она отрастает медленно. 

После двух недель добровольного затворничества в пределах мастерской и теплицы, в течение которых Соколов кричит на горничных, а Пьеро носит ему отчёты, борода начинает выглядеть достаточно пристойно, чтобы можно было снова примкнуть к социуму.

В социуме он испепеляет взглядом всех и вся. 

После двух недель, в ходе которых он прожигал взглядом стены (в качестве репетиции) и прожигал взглядом свои заметки (в бессилии от «предсказуемого», выведенного не совсем его собственным почерком), он доходит до новой теории. 

Чужой очевидно недоволен им. Соколов уже привлёк внимание потустороннего существа, иначе не наблюдал бы сейчас, пасмурный и безбородый, как вода из всех кранов его дома капает горизонтально. Чужой очевидно считает его так называемую _предсказуемость_ изъяном, иначе он бы уже давно явился как следует. 

Соколов предсказуемо охотился на Чужого. 

Он станет непредсказуемым, прекратив. 

(Соколов излагает эту теорию Пьеро, когда тот навещает его в следующий раз; но Пьеро в гробу Чужого видал и бормочет что-то невразумительное об искушении судьбы, и его правый глаз дёргается. Соколов напоминает себе, что Пьеро страдает от воспаления мозга, и больше об этом не думает.) 

Он даёт себе слово не думать об этом больше. 

Он не ходит к ведьмам в Аббатстве, не заглядывает в радшорские обиталища ведьм, готовых приплатить, чтобы он убрался вон или чтобы остался и записал их истории. Он откладывает живопись, и портреты прекращают перемещаться с места на место у него за спиной. Его краны больше не капают по ночам. Корво напарывается на истинного еретика, человека, способного проходить сквозь зеркала, как в двери, и Соколов ничего не предпринимает. Он живёт своей жизнью. Он оставляет всё как есть. 

Он заглядывает на бойню Рамзи. Там намного чище, чем он помнит. Бандри Ротвильд обладал многими качествами, но любовь к порядку в них не входила. Производство под началом Рамзи идёт медленнее и его методы гуманнее — если не по отношению к китам, то по крайней мере по отношению к рабочим.Например, он не позволяет никому оставаться в одиночестве в главном цеху, рядом с цистернами химии, механизмами, капающей сверху магией; и вот почему он пригласил Соколова посидеть в его кабинете, выпить и послушать приглушённый дверями рёв: 

— Один из моих мясников творит что-то странное, — буднично говорит Рамзи, повторно наполняя стакан Соколова. — Вы знаете, что киты поют по ночам?  
— Они поют круглые сутки, — поправляет его Соколов. — Просто ночью мелодичнее. Пение становится более сложным.  
— М-м-м. — По Рамзи видно, что ему всё равно. — Похоже, мясник повадился петь в ответ.  
— Любопытно. — Соколов умолкает на мгновение, укладывая это в голове. — Словами?  
— Да, поэтому я решил, что это стоит внимания. Никто из рабочих не может понять, что за язык. Разумеется, среди них нет тех, кто много путешествовал, и я подумал… 

Снаружи начинает выть сирена. Рамзи вздыхает, рывком распахивает дверь, выглядывает и рявкает, перекрикивая рёв кита: 

— Что в этот раз произошло?  
— Сэр!  
— Что?!  
— Сэр — смотрите…

К первой сирене присоединяется вторая, и кит кричит — протяжно и длинно, словно с хрустом столкнулись бортами два корабля. Соколов встаёт и идёт посмотреть. 

Рабочий внизу стоит в море крови. Тычет в сторону сливного канала, но ему и показывать не надо. Кровь плещется у его щиколоток. Она сочится из сливов, густая, вязкая, с чёрной полузасохшей коркой поверх, и она поднимается, а не уходит, и кит продолжает истекать кровью, и её всё прибывает. 

Рамзи закатывает глаза. 

— Остаток дня псу под хвост, — вздыхает он. — Придётся остановить всё производство, чтобы это убрать. 

Кровь прибывает. 

Кит истекает ей. 

Соколов рассматривает кита, прикидывает, с какой скоростью красный водопад, стекающий с кита, вливается в красное (теперь уже по колено) море на полу, и производит быстрые расчёты. 

— Это от забитой сливной системы, — бормочет он. — Сколько в ней галлонов примерно?  
— Нисколько.  
— В смысле?  
— Мы даже в канализацию ничего не сливаем — всё сбрасывается прямиком в Ренхевен. Не в сливной системе дело.  
— Вот как. — Соколов слабо кивает. — То есть, это не от каждого забитого здесь кита? 

Рамзи бросает на него полный отвращения взгляд и разворачивается на каблуках. 

Кровь поднялась рабочим по пояс. Коробки с обедами, документы, инструменты проплывают мимо. За ними, покачиваясь, следует полупустой бак с ворванью, кренится и тонет у Соколова на глазах. Циркулярная пила, брошенная включённой на столе, жужжит, взбивая фонтан красной пены, пока и её не утаскивает на дно, замолчавшую. Рабочие гребут к выходу. Кровь поднимается выше двери в цех. 

Осторожно, неспешно Соколов взбирается на площадку над кабинетом Рамзи. Из глубины здания слышны крики о крови на полу, о запертых дверях. 

Одни рабочие умеют плавать. 

Другие — нет.

Запах стоит невыносимый. Соколов пытается подняться выше него. В потолке есть световые люки; рано или поздно кто-то услышит вой сирен и крики и попробует вломиться внутрь, или заглянет в окно, и это станет выходом. Когда красное начинает облизывать ботинки и пачкать отвороты брюк, Соколов забирается на вторую площадку. Затем на третью. 

Сирены воют. 

Рабочие держатся на плаву, или цепляются за балки, или больше не имеют возможности кричать. Он не видит и не слышит, куда подевался Рамзи. Соколов крепко стискивает перила. Руки дрожат. Его взгляд мечется по поверхности моря внизу, пытается задокументировать происходящее в научных терминах, но руки дрожат, и он может только держаться покрепче за перила и ждать. 

Бездна должна быть синей, невпопад думает он, не красной. 

Когда кровь поднимается киту по глаза, он заводит песню. 

**V. Что сказал гром**

— Нет, — вздыхает Корво, бросая на него тяжёлый взгляд из тени у порога. Его едва слышно сквозь шум дождя снаружи.  
— Что — нет?  
— Эмили, достаточно.  
— Я твоя императрица, — говорит весьма заносчивый голос откуда-то из-под стола Соколова. — Так что — нет, что?  
— Я думал, вы решили взять отпуск от императорствования, — рассеянно замечает Соколов, убавляя огонь под склянкой с кровью. — Я думал, вы пират, прячущийся в пещере в ожидании беззащитного торгового судна, перевозящего тортики.  
— Ой, — признаёт поражение Эмили через пару мгновений. — Точно. 

Корво слабо улыбается Эмили. Или, вернее, улыбается куда-то в её сторону: она завесила стол одеялами со всех сторон, утверждая, что ей требуется настоящая крепость. Соколов бросает взгляд на метку на руке Корво и невольно думает, не смотрит ли тот прямо сквозь одеяла. Корво замечает, и его улыбка испаряется. 

— Я не буду у него спрашивать, — вздыхает он.  
— Не нужно спрашивать. Сомневаюсь, что он захочет отвечать тебе. Просто… намекни.  
— Я не умею намекать. 

Соколов взмахивает щипцами. 

— Попробуй.  
— Вы про кого говорите? — спрашивает голос из-под стола.  
— _Ты пират._  
— …точно.  
— Не буду я у него про тебя спрашивать, — бормочет  
Корво, отступая. — Если ты его чем-то разозлил, то сам виноват.  
— Об этом я и говорю. Не представляю, что я мог сделать не так. Мои лучшие ботинки больше не будут прежними. Моя борода больше не будет прежней.  
— Может, он решил, что с тебя нужно сбить немного спеси, — говорит Корво очень ровно, и Соколов спохватывается, нарочито переводит взгляд вниз, на задрапированный одеялами стол, под которым сидит внимательно слушающая императрица.  
— В самом деле. 

Корво неловко передёргивает плечами и исчезает с порога. Соколов смотрит, как тот возникает, перемещаясь запинками, вниз по коридору, в сторону библиотеки Башни, за угол, с глаз долой. 

Соколов вздыхает. Проверяет таймер, аккуратно снимает кровь с огня и добавляет красящий агент. Образцы, взятые с бойни Рамзи, прошли уже шесть разных проверок и не выдали ничего необычного, но ему предстоит провести ещё восемь других. 

— Леди Эмили… — начинает он.  
— Я не Эмили, — весело хихикают из-под стола. — Я… Лиззи Страйд.  
— Вот значит как.  
— И у речных пиратов нет режима.  
— Это правда. — Уголок рта дёргается вверх, и Соколов добавляет реагент, наблюдая, как кровь пенится. Стекающий по окнам ливень бросает переменчивые тени на столешницу. Улыбка гаснет. — А знаете, что у них есть? Метки Чужого. — Он записывает пару наблюдений. — Чтобы повелевать всеми китами и всеми морскими тварями. Ваша империя не была бы ограничена лишь поверхностью моря. Как вам такое веселье? 

Он слышит, как подошва пинает стол. Это явно ножка юной императрицы, никак не Лиззи Страйд. 

— Корво не думает, что это было бы весело, — бормочет Эмили.  
— Корво, он… — Соколов закусывает губу. _Надломлен. Лишён воображения. Не идёт на риски._ — Непритязательный. — _Мелочный._ — Предсказуемый. 

Эмили тихонько хмыкает. 

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы мог… — Он прямо видит, как та взмахивает рукой, повторяя жест, который Корво делает, когда перемещается маревом с места на место. — Ты бы подчинил всех морских тварей?  
— Да. — Он задумывается. — Нет.  
— Использовал бы это в своих новых изобретениях?  
— Кто не использовал бы?  
— Я думаю, ты бы попробовал это изучить, — говорит Эмили, довольная собой, и её голос звучит так юно, хоть она и воображает себя старше. Соколов сосредотачивается на следующей проверке в процессе, а Эмили тем временем продолжает: — Ты бы про всё заметки написал, разобрал, как оно работает, и поделился со всеми.  
— Вы меня очень хорошо знаете. Вы становитесь очень наблюдательной юной леди.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— О? 

Маленькая императрица выкарабкивается из-под стола и садится на стул рядом. Соколов видит её краем глаза — и отшатывается. 

Её глаза целиком чёрные, и когда она открывает рот, в нём видно много рядов зубов, десятки крошечных и острых, как у акул. 

— Десятилетний ребёнок может предсказать твои намерения, — равнодушно говорит она. Соколов пятится, пока не запинается о плинтус. — О, она не отмечена. Я её просто одолжил. Все это время я обращал на тебя внимание, но ты не был мне интересен. Даже сейчас ты составляешь списки. Классифицируешь и сравниваешь. Строишь гипотезы, как можно опутать меня сетями, швырнуть за решётки, разобрать меня на части и заточить в твоих трескучих аппаратах. Ты осуждаешь весь мир вокруг за узость и однобокость притязаний. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты скучен? 

В голове Соколова проносится столько вопросов, но он не может перевести дух, чтобы успеть задать хоть один. Он был уверен, что когда этот момент настанет — он считал, он думал, что… 

— Ну конечно же ты _думал_ , — бормочет существо в коже Эмили. — Великий учёный. Человек, чьи теории никогда не были ошибочными. Человек, не слышавший в своей жизни ни одного отказа. — Оно пожимает плечами Эмили, собирает руками Эмили одеяла и подушки от крепости и топает к выходу.  
— Подожди… — удаётся выдавить Соколову. 

(Он не думает ни о шестерёнках, ни о красках, ни о забитых китах, ни о механизмах, ни о славе; он думает лишь: _Подожди!.._ )

Дождь бьётся в окна. Молния мигает сквозь темноту, бледно-голубая, выцветшая. Пустая, пустая, пустая. Как Бездна, как ничто, как ответ, которого никогда не дадут. Существо даже не удосуживается оглянуться. 

— Нет.


End file.
